One widely used type of seat belt device is the automatic locking retractor wherein once the desired length of seat belt webbing has been pulled or protracted from the retractor, a slight retraction or release in tension engages an internal locking mechanism which prevents further protraction of the belt. To release additional seat belt webbing, the belt must be nearly fully retracted and then pulled out or protracted again. While reliably ensuring a secure hold on the wearer, the typical automatic locking retractor has an undesirable drawback-clinching. As the wearer adjusts in his or her cushioned seat or the vehicle encounters rough terrain, the belt may be allowed to retract slightly. The typical automatic locking retractor operates via a ratchet and pawl mechanism. Usually the slight retraction of the belt due to the wearer's movements is enough to permit the ratchet to advance one or several teeth thus locking the belt slightly tighter around the wearer. The result of several or even one such unplanned tightenings is an uncomfortable if not dangerous seat belt positioning.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,611,770 issued to Cotter, a motor vehicle automatic seat belt retractor is provided with a rotatable saddle which carries the locking pawl. While the pawl is lockingly engaged with the corresponding ratchet members, tension on the belt will cause the saddle and pawl to rotate slightly with the ratchet member.